Little bird
by Parissnow
Summary: While in Arkham Asylum the Joker is well on his way with his plan of escape. He's finally however been given company by his cell. A tiny, fragile looking girl with the mouth of a tyrant. And no idea of the Joker or his powerful influence. Peeking his interest, and with only bars between them he vows to make her his new toy. But this little bird doesn't like being caged.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is new for me but I kind of like the idea of the Joker with someone who won't take his shit? And will sort of be there like "how about no?" So I gave it a go. Hope you like it.**

Noise was not uncommon in Arkham Asylum. In fact, he liked to think the daily sounds as more of a melody, a song that spoke to his every wim and grace. From the violate screams that only quietened when the oafs throats finally gave way from their owners hollowed endevers to the whimpering that never seemed to dampen. Who knew so many tears could be spilt? People never seemed to run dry. And of course his personal favourite the manical lunatical laughing as the bass line, always there somewhere. And if not, well he'd certainly keep the beat going in that department. It was unbreakable laughter. The kind that would never ceace to exist. Not on his watch.

It was his own personal symphony. Proof that he still ruled. That his kingdom was still in full bloom. These were the voices he stirred. That could keep him from the mind as silence never could. For he knew as he held on to his agile mind he would be out of this hell hole. Soon. Soon he would bring these wonderful sounds back to the streets of Gotham. Get All those tunes to a new audience, get more to sing his glorious anthem.

And though that would have been plenty enough for the Joker, the noise seemed to have a certain other bonus. One he fully endulged in now.

"Wouldn't mind a piece of that." Someone Jeered.

"Mhm, hey baby how about you give us a little show?"

A high wail escaped ahead. The Jokers lips raising in response. Inhaling the sweet sound.

"You don't understand! I didn't do it!" A fragile voice sobbed, almost cracking. "I shouldn't be here. I didn't-I couldn't-"

The voice was getting closer, the jeers getting louder as more and more of the petty villains caught sight. The footsteps of the guards rythmically walking the halls as they always have done.

"I'd never d-do it! No! Wh-where are y-you taking me! Stop! Please!"

"Enough." One of the guards snarled. Abruptly halting her obsessed plea. Just as she reached the front of his cell. Reached was a stretch he supposed, she was fully being carried by two of the guards, two more holding guns aimed at her skull. She was a snotting heap at most, he certainly wouldn't describe the bundle of straight jacket trailed with obsidian to be human. Or worth his time for that matter. The only indication of her gender was her tiny stature. Still, that fact didn't answer why after making such a fuss she hadn't been sedated.

They stopped before they reached the full length of his cell. As one of the men quickly opened the door to the one beside him. His grin grew. He never got neighbors.

"Don't you give us that look." Walt the older guard who opened the door cursed. "It's just till another place opens up, don't be gettin no idea's."

The comment earnt a cackle. Though the guards paid him no head as they walked into the small cell and slowly as though the thing was a tiny bird set her down on the bed. The bed that just so happened to be in the furthest corner away from him.

"Please." The little thing croaked when all hands were off of her. "Please, I'm a good girl, I didn't do it."

They slowly as if not to startle her, removed the straight jacket. Her hands instantly going to clutch her knees.

The four men shared a symaphetic look, Walt patted her head softly, removing the dark locks from her face.

Joker held one of the bars between the cells to support his weight. The other slidding his own luminous curls from his eyes. His face twisting and nose crinkling as his blue orbs evaluate the girl. Her face a muck of snot and tears.

"You finally give me a toy and it's already broken." He growls "nowhere near as fun as a shiny new one. Look at her, she's practically pissing herself already!"

The men give him a look he has come to know, know and not be too keen on. It is only with him locked in bars that they dare show such defiance. But oh he'll remember those faces, remember them very well when he gets his hands on his real toys.

The girls eyes turn to him, swollen and defeated, the colour almost impossible to see. A look of pure submission on her tiny face. Disgusting. He thought. Such a pure and innocent looking face.

The guards left the cell one by one before locking the door. Giving her one last sorrowful look before turning back up the hall. They knew it too. She wasn't like him, she probably hasn't done a bad thing in her life.

"Pathetic." He spat. Having lived such a bland life and ending up beside him. At least he'd enjoyed life and done everything humans should splender in. He turned away from the waste of blood as the guards footsteps became unhearable.

"Kinda like that get up huh?"

His head snapped to the girl. "What did you say?" His pale blues turning to slits.

Her body was still towering into itself, her petite arms hugging her knees to her chest. But her face no longer sported the innocence he was so sure of earlier. Her eyes, which he could clearly now see where a green, burned brighter than his hair. Full and seemingly without puffiness. Her lips, once twitching between words now formed a michevious half smile that almost covered half of her face.

He let out a small breath before tilting his face to the side, the only sign of his shock.

"I swear everyone has a gimmick these days." She made no attempt at hiding her eyes roaming his body. No roaming was too nice a word critiquing was more like it. She looked from his bright hair to his silver mouth and his bare torso, taking all of his tattoos in with a frown. His baggy orange Arkham trousers riding low at his hips and his bare feet. He'd never seen someone look so openly unimpressed. "What the hell are you supposed to be? A gnome?"

He let out a low throaty laugh, one that promised malice with each agonizingly slow breath.  
"Well look who decided to come to the party. Done wallowing in self pity now are we? Fancy a run with the big boys?"

She gave him a rueful smile in return. "Cute."

 _Cute._ She had the audacity to call the crown prince of crime _cute._ And there she was all of ten minutes ago crying her freaking eyes out. He didn't know whever to laugh or go for her throat.

He chose a feral grin. "I wasn't the one having a massive paddy, doll. Now you holding yourself all nice and snug, that's cute. What's that for? You scared little bird? Eh?" He snickered. "You scared Mr Joker and his monsters are gunnu hurt ya?"

The grip on her knees didn't budge as she turned her head to the other side of the room. He followed her gaze to the gleam of silver in the corner.

"Oh yes terrified." She chimed. Dark strands shadowing her face from the camera's view.

"Not nearly as much as I would've been. If say those nice four men hadn't decided not to sedate a fragile, defensless, little girl." She let her bottom lip wobble, her eyes seeming to water instantly. "Who would leave me in restraints when I'm such a _good girl_?" She mocks.

This time the Jokers grin had nothing to do with anger.

 _The sly fox._

Maybe this toy would be fun after all.

 _Evil knocking at my door,_

 _Evil making me its whore,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus thanks for all the reviews everyone, here another chaper for you. I know not much is happening atm, but it will soon promise!**

"So..." She trails off, stopping the Jokers maniacal laugh. "Joker huh? That's what this" She swats her hand idley at him. "Is all about?"

He flashes a glimpse of silver. "Oddly obsessed with my appearance aren't we little one. Keep it up and I might start thinking you actually like what you see."

She arched her head to the side, contemplative. He arched his eyebrow, or lack of in response.

It was a power play. The damn thing was trying to make him uncomfortable.

 _What an interesting little thing you are._

She must be mad, must be quantifiable insane. To think she could make him nervous. Win this game against such an avid player.

 _I invented the game sweetheart._

Still, she didn't break.

Not for the first time he damned the bars surrounding him to hell. Five seconds with this girl and she'd break under his touch. Five tiny insignificant seconds. But there she was a safe ten feet away, staring ideally at the glare that made men triple her size beg for mercy.  
Her smile only growing.

"You." He growled. "Are severely fucked up kid."

To anyone's ears it sounded like a threat, a taunt. A promise for blood. Her answering chuckle told him she understood the true meaning. The one possibly only the prince himself would have deciphered.

 _It was a complement._

He'd given the scrawny runt a fricken complement.

And she knew.

She understood him.

This had never happened before in his god forsaken life.

He wanted to groan. Wanted to tear something to shreds. He wanted- He wanted to get away from her. Get away from those crafty eyes that seemed to look through him.

Oh he was having none of this.

"Ohhh, so intense, tell me doll, what made you so scrumptiously messed up? Hmm? Daddy perhaps? You look like a Daddy's girl."

She turned her body to the side, her nails digging further into the soft flesh of her thighs.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She chirps.

He looked her up and down, from this angle he was sure she couldn't be taller than five foot five. Where in all holy hell did she keep her guts. Surely there wasn't enough room in her tiny body for them.

"You really haven't heard of me?"

She shrugs. "Clearly you're not as well renowned as you think you are."

A howl of laughter escaped him. "Oh pet, if only you knew who you were talking to."

She hummed in response. Stretching her legs out into her cot. "I got time, a lot of it apparently, how about you tell me a couple of bed time story's?" She questioned.

He let go of the bar his body elegantly falling into a cross legged position on the floor.

"Hmmm." He fake thought. "I guess I could tell you a few stories about the infamous hero that is the Joker. But what pray tell will I get in return?"

She fluttered her eye lashes playfully. "The chance to spread the legend?" She wiggled her toes forcing them into sharp points.

"I don't think soooo" He sings. Studying his nails. "Nothing in this world is free darlin, anyone here knows that."

She eyes him skeptically. "What do you want?"

 _Bingo_.

He kept the interest from his face as he continued evaluating his cuticles. "A name should suffice. Specifically yours."

Her eyebrows rose. "And what exactly would you do with that?"

"Most tend to use it to get someone's attention."

"You're not most."

"No." The Joker grinned. "No I suppose I'm not."

"I don't know if I interest you or if you want to destroy me."

His eyes twinkled at that. "Typically the two align."

Hers rolled at the ceiling.

"No deal. There's a lot of power in knowing a name." She gave a bitter smile. "Anyone here knows that."

His teeth began to grind. So she was street smart. With a full name he could find out anything he wanted about the girl. All his curiosity would end, it would be so simple. So easy.

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" He spat. Throwing his body towards the bar. "Darlin?" He purred. "Bug?" He pierced his lips. "Prey?" His grill glimmered menacingly. "Ooh, I like that one."

She stretched her arms behind her head, her emeralds shimmering in the fluecent lights. "How about Queen?"

His anger evaporated instantly at her presumptuous answer. Turning into a cackle it was almost sweet how delusional she was. "Trust me little Dove, no one could rule over me."

She snorted at that. "Little Dove. Really? That's what you're going with?"

"Trust me." He smirked. "You'll be singing soon."

She didn't feel a need to say anything. Staring up at the white ceiling as though it contained the meaning of life. The silence was haunting, as the Joker balanced his head on his knuckles waiting for her to make a move. She didn't. After roughly ten minutes he'd had enough.

He let out a sigh. "Stand up then."

A side long look was all she offered.

"You want my stories? That's the price. Since you wouldn't give me a simple name. I get to see you, how you really look."

She let out a giggle. "I look pretty much the same standing up. Just more horizontal."

His boredom didn't sway.

"Stand up, give Mr. Jay a twirl. And you answer one question per story." He winked. "That's my offer. Take it or leave it Dove."

She bit her lip in thought. Clearly weighing the pro's and con's. Until finally she came up in a sitting position. "I can make you ask a different question. Deal?"

A predatory smile filled his red lips. As he extended his hand through the bars.

"No need to shake hands." She waved off. Pushing herself onto her feet. "I don't feel like a face full of metal."

His finger pulled up as he tsked her playfully. "No slouching doll."

She stuck her tongue out in answer. Her hand going to her hip. The Joker stood to meet her.

She was tiny. Her head barely reaching his shoulders. Her oversized sweat shirt almost a blanket over her frame, the mess of black hair cascading down her body in every direction. Her tight trousers showed strong toned legs.

"Pull the shirt behind your back." He said, his sea foam eyes evaluating every centimeter of her pale skin. In no way as pale as him. But he couldn't help be reminded of a porcelain doll by the tone.

Her eyes turned to slits. "Would you also like me to strike a pose?"

Her anger fueled him.

"I'd never say no to a strip tease." He shrugged.

With a growl she pulled the long material back, showing a thin and torte stomachs.

Causing his smirk to grow. He twirled his finger dramatically. Hearing her curse as she turned in a circle. Which even through her rage, was graceful.

As she came back to face him she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Question?"

"But I was enjoying the show!" He taunted. Clapping manically.

"Weren't we all." She huffed. "Question."

"Fine." He moped. Whispering a "Kill joy." For good measure. Tapping his chin he let himself fake contemplate.

He made sure to lock his blues with her greens.

"When did you quit dancing?"

His stare could cut glass. Staring at her as a cat would a mouse. She paled, her mouth opened and closed in shock.

The defenseless look made her lack of co-operation earlier all the more worth while. Who needed the easy way when he could get such a delicious expression.

"How did you-"

"I'm quite the surveyor love, answer the question."

She gave a disgusted grimace. "Four years ago."

Eyeing her up and down he gave her a curious "Why?"

She shrugged plopping herself back down. "That's another question. I need my story first."

He didn't object as he animatedly launched into his tale of one of his more exciting bank robberies. Being sure to give her detailed descriptions of her more colorful counterparts. After all if there was anyone fit to entertain. It would surely be him.

 _I don't mind, if you take what's yours._

 _But give me mine._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for te review again, I'm still kind of worried when writing the Jokers character so it means a lot. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: Language.**

"So, I'm in the middle of the heist, the bank surrounded by over ten police cars, all hostages are tide up all pretty and the panda has lost his paw for reasons that could clearly not be helped."

"Mhmm." She said skeptically. "Clearly not your fault at all."

He nods his head. His hands moving animatedly. "Exactly. So everyone thinks that's it, Batsy's on his way and we're surrounded in this bank. The mighty Joker finally caught from his rampage."

A lazy smile is her answer for him to carry on.

"But it wasn't."

"Shocking." She hummed.

He threw her an accusing glare which she waved off.

"Just as the police close in. Boom!" He clapped his hands together making the noise. "The whole place explodes." He let out a low cackle. "Dead police men everywhere. And we just walk out the front door. Sew panda back up and make it back to the club before you can say lap dance."

She gave him a giggle, still lounging across her small cot. "You're such a drama queen."

The Joker couldn't help his huge grin. "I prefer the term eccentric. Doll."

An outright laugh came from her then, almost taunting. "I'll call you eccentric when you tell me a story that doesn't involve you making a giant scene and strutting about."

He let his mouth fall wide in mock shock. He'd been reliving his stories for hours. And though he'd never admit it, he was quite enjoying joking with someone who didn't fear him. Didn't feel a need to just laugh at his jokes because not doing so was deadly. "I do not _strut_." He gaped. "Or make a scene for that matter. I send a message."

"Yeah," She smirked. "If the message is that you're a huge primadonna, then sure."

"I am a master criminal Darlin, there's no one in Gotham who doesn't fear the Joker."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, her arms crossing.

"No sane person." He corrected. "And you've only seen me behind bars, if I was out you'd be quacking in fear. Maybe I'll look you up, show you how I really play."

"You'd never find me." She replied blandly. Waving his threat off. "I've actually heard of the term stealth."

He gave her a snort. "No amount of stealth can keep you safe sweetheart. Not from me."

Still her face didn't change. "We'll see."

"Oooh, sounds like a challenge." He winks. "I'll look forward to hearing you scream."

The twinkle in her eye, well that was a thing he didn't expect.

"Next question." He murmured, drumming his fingers on the concrete floor. "What sort of crazy shit could such a tiny little thing get into to be locked up beside me?"

The humour in her eyes didn't cease. "Would you believe it was all a giant misunderstanding?"

His lips twisted. "And you're just an innocent Mary Sue right?"

"Exactly!" She said, twisting a lock of hair with her finger. "I'm just the victim here, trapped in a loony bin."

A flash of silver. "Interesting theory, not believable in the slightest Dove. But interesting."

The drumming of shoes on concrete was the only thing to break their eye contact. Her posture instantly diminishing to terrified little girl.

 _A very neat trick indeed._

Ten armed guards stopped in front of the Jokers cell. He stood quickly turning so his hands were held behind his back, through the bars.

"That time already?" He questioned as the handcuffs were clicked into place. Each guard eyeing him warily as they opened the cell door.

"A lot of good it's doing you." One of the guards muttered, pulling him into the guards circle. Four guns instantly pointed in his direction.

"Don't wait up doll." He winked. _Definitely_ not strutting towards his therapist.

 **...**

"Miss Quinzel." The Joker purred, being plobbed not too elegantly on the chair. "Seeing you're beautiful face always seems to brighten my day."

He watched as the rouge made it's way across her cheeks. Such a simple unguarded response. It was almost charming how easy she was to please.

"Mr Jay," She almost choked out. "How are you?"

"I'm no good, Doll, no good at all." He let out a deep sigh, having to hide his smile as her lips turn into a frown.

"Really?" She pouted. "I thought we'd been making a lot of progress."

"I know, me too!" He gave her the most loving smile he could muster. "You're the best shrink I've ever had."

She gave him a look so full of admiration it almost made him shiver.

 _This is how woman should look at me._  
 _Defenseless and eager to please._

He almost wanted to drag the little Dove down here to prove a point.

"So, what happened?" She questioned, biting her lip. Her pen poised at her notepad.

 _Oh sweetheart. You make this too easy._

"Recently someone has moved in beside me." He said slowly, watching as the recognition crosses her eyes.

"Oh," She laughs a relieved smile making her face beam. "You mean Jamie? I've heard she's quite emotional, is her crying bothering you?"

He arches an eyebrow, Jamie. Out of all the names he'd thought of for her. Jamie certainly wasn't one of them.

"Something like that." He almost growled.

"Don't worry." She chimed. "She won't be here long, even the guards know the charges are ridiculous."

His face scrunched up at that. His eyebrows furrowing.

"And what are her charges?"

She gave him a distrusting look, sucking on her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not to tell him more.

He leans in close. Only stopping a mere breath away from the blonde.

"I'm just worried about her sweetheart." He breaths. "A girl like her isn't cut out for this place. She's not like us." He can almost feel her melt. "She doesn't understand anyone, especially not me, not like you do."

He swallowed his chuckle as she shattered under his heated gaze. Her stare full of longing.

"Hawk." She moaned under hooded lids. "They think she's Hawk."

The killing calm that fell on the Joker by those four words would've been enough to make even the most brutal mobster beg for mercy. His knuckles turn white from the strain of keeping his temper in check.

"I think." The joker spit. "That's enough for today."

He didn't bother to even give Harleen a look, as he stood walking across the room. His arms still firmly cuffed behind his back and gave the door a small kick, informing the guards he'd had enough.

They walked him back to his cell with the efficiently of countless practice. His jaw firmly locked as he tried to keep the fumes down.

He refused to look to the cell beside him until he was firmly locked in. Hands unbound. The guards didn't bother to stay long, they knew when he was in one of his moods and were well aware there was no stopping it. One or two gave Jamie a tender glance, clearly hoping the girl huddled in on herself would survive the night. But that was all they offered. As they left he watched her sit upwards legs folding under herself.

He held the bars that separated them like a vice.

"Did I ever tell you about Gothams greatest assassin?" His voice low yet easily heard in the silence.

She studied his stance, as if it was second nature. Clearly noticing the change in him.

"Nope." She replied popping the p. As she gestured for him to go on.

"They say," He began. "That you can't even call him an assassin."

She gave him an incredulous look. "Why?"

"Because, Assassins have targets." He could feel the vein in his neck pulsing."Which means they occasionally miss."

She locked her orbs with his. Mindless of his tone as she gave him a cocky grin. "He sounds useful."

The smile he returned showed no happiness. "Oh he is, I've used him a couple of times. Never seems to leave a trace."

The shit eater grin never left her face.

"No one has ever seen him." He growls, his patience wearing thin. "They call him Hawk."

"Odd name." She countered.

He eyed her smoothly. "Ohh definitely. But that's not what I'm wondering."

She didn't respond, her face only egging him on, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Tell me Doll, why in all hell are you acting so fucking clueless?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Enough!" He sneered. Cutting her off. "Enough of the fucking games. You're here for a reason Hawk. You've heard enough stories, what the hell do you want?"

Within an instant she was up. Pacing towards him, her aura changing to predator like the flick of a switch. Looking at him as if he could do as much damage as a toddler having a tantrum. She didn't stop until her nose was all but touching his. Flashing her teeth. She had to stretch to do so, but her swagger made her seem his size if not bigger.

"what I want, is to get out of this hell hole." She panted. "You're just a fun game in between."

"Well doll." His words almost turning to a caress as his hand snaked to her throat. Clamping down on the supple pale flesh. "Game on."

 _Evil, want you to know_  
 _I'm much too young to be owned_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long, and merry Christmas! Thank you again for all the great reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

Her hands stayed by her sides, the smile still holding on her pretty little face as his hand sucked the air from her.

 _Fight back._

He knew she could. Knew if anyone was even close to matching him. It was her. Everyone who was anyone knew Hawk. Or at the least knew the myth. She was a ghost, a fairytale. The bird that could never be caught. And here she was. In front of him. She'd taunted him for god sake, pretended to not even know his name.

He should have known, he supposed. From the moment she didn't even seem slightly unsettled by him. He should have known who she was.

There were only two people in the underworld who feared no one. And he was one of them.

"Oh sweetheart." She rasped. Her voice sounding like gravel. Breaking through his unyielding grip. He let his fingers loosen, just slightly, to allow her to speak. She sucked in a greedy breath as she realized. Faint footsteps stampeding in the distance. "For someone so good at manipulating people, you're really easy to play."

The words barely registered in the furious cloud that had misted his brain as the sound of clanking metal filled the air. Guards throwing both of their cell doors open in the hopes of prying the tiny thing from his fingers. He refused to let go. He wouldn't. This thing had the audacity to treat him like a toy. Like something easily thrown away. A cackle escaped his lips as Walt came into view beside her, looking horrified.

Her eyes didn't change, the green sparkling at him. She thought she'd out smarted him. He felt a bolt of electric course through his body, the last thing he see's before he falls to the floor, is the laugh in those emeralds.

...

She looked on almost boredly as the Jokers body spasm's. Forcing him and the hand once wrapped around her throat to the floor. The Taser flashing in one of the larger guards hands.

Well, that's unfortunate.

Walt put a protective arm around her thin shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked, almost fatherly.

"I-" She began shakily. Once again putting on her little girl persona. "Yeah."

He gave her a nod, a soothing smile on his lips. "You're going to have to stay away from those bars honey." A young more full bodied guard chimed in. "Dude's a wild animal."

She inwardly scoffed at that.

She eyed the two cells, four guards with her, six with him. Two of which were dropping the Jokers unconscious body onto his bed.

"I don't think he's that bad." She said, a deadly smirk on her lip as she viewed the young guard.

 _Five_

She breathed. Ten armed guards.

 _Four_

She eyed Walts arm still firmly around her. Twenty guns.

 _Three_

Ten foot by ten cell with metal bars, two of which were very close.

 _Two_

At least one taser, and all the element of surprise.

 _One._

Walt's gun was in her hand, safety off, bullet flailing his brains all over the place. The act took close to three seconds. She held his body to hers, a make shift flesh shield, letting another bullet fly into the closest guards skull. She fired two more. Each hitting home, leaving her the only one standing in her make shift cell.

Honestly, if their expressions weren't so hilarious, she'd be insulted.

She arched her arm around Walts body, her hand blindly searching his pockets.

"Put the gun on the ground!" One of the guards finally shouted. The six guards each pointing their gun in her direction.

She arched an eyebrow at that, her fingers finally clasping around Walts security card and keys. "Does anyone ever actually fall for that?"

"Drop your weapon, and put your hands up."

"No." She replied, letting another bullet loose at the current talker. At one the guards fired at the assault, but she was already moving, kicking her body up she somersaulted against the bars her trigger finger never ceasing its dance.

By the time she hit the middle of her cell with little more than a tap, silence greeted her and the only movement that remained in the cells was the steady rhythm of blood leaking across the unforgiving floors and the rise and fall of the Jokers chest.

Looking across the limp bodies she let out a low breath. With urgent efficiency she shot the camera lens she'd been hiding from since she'd been here. Stuffing on a security jacket and proceeded to take another security card and block of keys from one of the closer corpses.

"Sorry sweetcheeks. It's just business." She muttered, Unceremoniously stuffing them just inside the Jokers cell, where a pair of new looking shoes lie. "Take this as a thank you for bein zapped."

Grabbing two more loaded guns before she walked through her still opened cell door. The whole show down lasting less than two minutes, she accentuated her gate and with a confidence most men twice her size couldn't swagger. She walked off towards her real reason for being in this zoo.

...

"Ooh someone given us fresh meat huh?"

"Mhmm bet you taste so good hunny."

Jamie ignored the heavy growls and catcalling as she walked down the large corridor.

Okay, you've got five minutes. She decided. Five minutes before you end up stuck in this hell hole.

Her fast pace didn't waver until she stopped dead in her tracks, in front of the cell she'd memorized weeks ago.

"Third cell from the back on the fifth floor." She all but purred fluttering her eyelashes. "How did you get so lucky?"

A bright smile gleamed on the large mans face as he looked down at the tiny creature in front of him. His body eagerly leaning against the bars.

His blonde hair was cropped, with eyes of a warm sea, jaw chiseled. He was one of the more stereotypically handsome men she'd seen in a good while.

"Well hello beautiful, you here to keep little old me company?" His voice boomed in a depth that told her he wasn't often refused.

She gave him a flirtatious wink in response turning her body away from him with a swing of her hips. She didn't even bother to look back at him as she whispered oh so smoothly.

"Daniels sends his regards."

The sound of his breath quickening curled along her body.

"Look, I didn't talk! I swear I-"

She twisted the gun by her hip not even bothering to raise it as it rang out, cutting his sentence to the thud of his lifeless vessel.

She didn't bother wasting time as she continued back the way she came. "It's safe to say he didn't believe you." She almost giggled to herself, reaching the stairwell.

A loud siren greeting her.

Fuck.

Barely containing herself from stomping her foot like a small child. She had so hoped for a simple in and out operation. She'd already been here a day and all she wanted was a warm shower. Not to have to fight all of the guards Arkham had to offer.

"Security breach. System lockdown." A very nasally female voice taunted.

"Lovely." She groaned all thoughts of the heavenly bliss that was her tiny shower gone. As she pushed both guns into her hands.

"I damn well better get double for this." She sprinted down the stairs, sending a silent prayer to whoever may appreciate it. That everyone would be too busy heading to her last dead body. She bolted towards the security office, only slowing her speed when she see's other guards heading in her path.

Third floor. From her plans of the place… she goes through the doorway towards the office rooms. Keeping her persona confident, if a tad resistant to join into the frey. As any new guard would. As she slips into the forth door.

It appeared empty. Which was a feat on it's own, as she scanned through the therapists office. Letting out a deep breath and hoping to wait out the panic, sure that no one would bother checking for her here, she began searching through the large wooden desk. Knowing that Arkham would never leave their therapist without some form of protection. And let's face it, if she could use anything at this point. It was more bullets. She was so invested in her quest as she rummaged through the balk of draws that she didn't notice the beautiful blonde behind her. Until she was a mere breath away. Jamie's body came upright suddenly, perfectly still as she heard the terrified breaths.

"Whatever you're planning to do." She said. "It's an awful plan."

A hushed mumble only greeted her. Sounding more like she was trying to explain it to herself than to Jamie. "You hurt my puddin."

Before Jamie could turn around the metal was placed at her temples. And the last thing she felt was the electricity digging into her very being.

 _I don't mind,_

 _If you take what's yours but give me mine,_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I wanted to get it out. And it was really difficult to write so I'm sorry if the Jokers characters a bit off.**

 **Once again thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites. They make my day!**

The joker awoke, mouth like cotton with what he could only think was one of his worse comedowns. The blinding lights he knew he'd discover if he allowed his lids to move was currently the worst torture he'd known. And he liked to consider himself an expert in that department. His muscles gave a tantalizing ache as he slowly stretched his abused limbs.

Oh no, this wasn't a drugs fault. His nose wrinkling at the realization.

 _That little brat had me tazered._

He fought the smile that was turning his lips as he finally made the plunge opening his eyes. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. As ridiculous as it may sound. There he was, ready and willing to snap the girls tiny little neck and keep her out of the game for good.

And she surprised him.

Yet again.

Talk about sparks.

And as surprises go, the full use of his limbs was a pretty large one, usually. And this is from experience here. Attempted murder tended to keep him slightly more confined. In a jacket he considered not just a little bit snug. And yet here he was, after a slight adjustment period, pulling his tired body up with wobbling hands.

The only sound to meet his ears a low hum. He didn't bother turning to his caged dove as he slowly ran circles down his back, hoping to loosen his tight muscles.

"You know, sending someone into an electrically induced spasm when they're winning an argument is deemed cheating to at least nine out of ten people."

A surprised screech followed by a heavy thump was the only sound to meet him.

And damn it, if he didn't jump to his feet at the shocked sound.

He expected a sarcastic retort. Hell, with how Jamie's personality continued to twirl he may have even expected her to somehow make a hit.

What he saw however forced his eyebrows to furrow, eyes squint and nose crinkle in what? Disgust? Contempt? Surely something like that.

She was on the floor flailing. Actually flailing. In a white straight jacket, her dark curls knotting together around her as she tried to move her body. Get it away, sheer panic loomed over her usually humor encrusted spheres.

He let out a low huff as he brought his body down to his knees.

"Doll, we've been through this. Don't get me wrong the whole innocent angel joke was good at first. But it's been told to death and you can only use the punchline so many times."

She finally managed to get her back from the cold floor, shuffling her small ass across the floor until she was safely incased in the furthest corner possible. She never took her eyes from him. Staring as though he'd just eaten her first born. And he had to admit it was probably one of the most pitiful things he'd ever seen.

"Did you just butt shuffle away from me?" He questioned, mouth falling open. "Like full pelt use that ass of yours and lose all of the self-esteem that comes with it. To get further away from me when I'm trapped in a cage?"

Her lips where trembling, tears threatening to fall down her already red rimmed eyes.

"Please." Her croaking voice begged. Keeping her head down. "Please don't hurt me."

The fragileness to her voice sent a tremble down his back. Despite that, he still flashed her his silver teeth, a shark in an ocean of kelp.

"And why shouldn't I hmmm?" He leaned his hip against the bars, his arms crossing over his chest. "After you've been such a naughty little girl? All you've done is lie and try to hurt Mr Jay, sounds to me like you deserve to be punished sweetheart."

Her lip was halted by her teeth. Taking so much effort he saw the crimson breaking through the soft skin.

"I didn't mean to." She whimpered, sounding for all intense and purposes like a four year old being scolded by her parents. The tears didn't cease. As she continued to struggle under her restraints. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept her eyes away from his looking more to his chest in submission.

This is what he'd wanted since he'd first met the rage inducing firecracker. For her to treat him with the respect he deserved. To have the fear that everyone else had. But now, seeing her tiny shaking form, cowering in the corner. Cowering from him. The only thing he had was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Stop it."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Stop. It."

He let out a feral growl and her responding squeak of terror didn't help his mood in the slightest.

He couldn't take it, couldn't take the act anymore. And he knew it was an act. Of course he did. But he couldn't take the tiny look she was giving him. It enraged him. And he had no god damn reason why. That was the look he lived for. The look of a broken toy that he could twist and turn to his command. The humming continued. Through his very eyes he watched her make a somber tune. He couldn't hide his mistrust as she began swaying her head to her beat, looking at nothing in particular. He'd seen that look before. Worn that look when the days got too much, when not even the killing could silence the voices in his head and the two worlds blurred together into a horrific twist of fact and fiction. When a mind was as sharp as his or hers the darkness from reality was worse than any pain he'd ever been able to produce.

"Jamie." The word came out, the lack of emotion in his voice startling.

Her eyes returned to his, in time the glaze solidified back to the room.

"Come here."

She didn't ask questions, and he watched as she tried to obey his order, using the walls to drag her body back to her feet. She was rolling on her heels as she came towards him. Unsteady on her feet, like a deer caught in the head lights as her arms stayed forced against her side. She didn't stop until she was beside him, and if the Joker so wished he could move his arms through the bars and touch the skittish creature. She kept her head down cast. Her hair masking her face,

His lips formed a thin line. At the girl that was so unlike herself. "Look at me."

It was the first refusal he'd seen her make since she awoke. Only offering a shake of her head. But he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Grabbing her chin between his fingers he forced her head up, ignoring the weep he caused. Her eyes stayed down cast. Yet at that moment her eyes were for once not what drew his attention. As her dark tresses cascaded down her back the two circular burns on her temples shinned through.

The shiny pink flesh the only proof needed for him to know this wasn't as he thought.

 _It's not an act_.

His teeth grinded together at the realization. As a long elegant finger made it's way to the smooth flesh. She flinched at the feather light touch.

It wouldn't scar. On the outside at least.

The noise he made was more animal than human.

"Who?" He breathed. Knowing if he tried to talk normally it'd end in a scream. "Who did this?"

She cocked her head and with furrowed eyebrows she looked all too much like a kicked puppy.

"I want to leave." She all but pouted. "But my arms won't move."

"Doll." He tried again, clicking his fingers by her face. "Look at me. Focus."

"Can you make my arms move?" She asked, paying no heed to the simmering clown. As she looks from left to right to make sure they're alone. "If you can I'll tell you a secret."

"No." He said through clenched teeth. His anger growing. "Not until you tell me who did this to you."

She eyed him with mistrust. Clearly not happy with his answer.

"Why do you care?"

Oh, so even when her brains been melted she likes to annoy him. Wonderful.

"I don't." He huffed back. Sounding about as believable as two faces modeling career. "But you're my toy and no one else is allowed to play with you. They're especially not allowed to break you."

"I thought I was a person."

"Doll, I am one more stupid answer away from strangling you again."

A grin planted itself on her face, sloppy and childish. "If you give me my arms back, I'll tell you."

With a deep sigh and the realization that if she was in fact capable of giving him a real answer it wouldn't be until she was free of restraints. He did something he'd never done. He conceded. He twisted his finger for her to turn around and she did so willingly as he unclipped the cuffs at her shoulders.

She let out a high pitch squeal at the freedom of her limps. Waving them around to show her capable movements. Before she skipped to the other side of the room in glee. Quickly escaping the jokers clutches. Completely missing his exaggerated eye roll.

"Doll."

She ignored him. Busying herself in the corner between their cells.

"Doll." He fought to stay calm, not wanting to turn her back into a shriveling mess. "You need to stick to your side of the-"

"Present! " She cut him off.

And he gave the pair of shoes she leaned towards him a resentful scowl. "I don't want a present. I want you to tell me who damn well-"

"Please?"

If he had normal teeth they'd have eroded by now as he snatches his shoes from her grasp.

"Tell me." He orders. "Now." He throws the shoes back to their original place on the cemented floor. Not missing the metallic clink.

She doesn't seem to notice it. Her doe eyes wide as she swings her arms. But his eyes spot the silver that escaped the shoes.

"Are those keys?"

She gives him an overly enthusiastic nod as he picks the keys up, noticing the security key card beside them.

"I'm ready to leave now."

He eyes the key card and keys with scrutiny and then at the high ball of energy that gave it to him. Turning to his cell door he tried to open the lock his bottom lip popping out as he tried the three keys one at a time. Finally hearing the satisfying click.

He wasted no time in going under the thin mattress of his crib. Finding his two hidden guns and the phone one of the many guards had snuck him in. Sending a quick message to Frost to meet for pick up in less than half an hour.

He slipped through the door turning slightly to see his little caged bird, eyes beaming into his hopefully. Fingering the security card in his palm.

He should leave her.

She didn't deserve his time.

But the vindictive little brain called to him. Called to the mayhem in the very depths of his being. If she could do this after being fried. What could she do with a little help? She was a ticking bomb. And god knows how much he liked playing with those.

He unlocked her door and with a dramatic flourish pulled it open. His signature smirk engrossing his face.

"Come on then doll. Let's cause some chaos."

His cackle the countdown to the asylums destruction.

 _Hey there little girl,_

 _Come inside I've got some sweet things._

 **Quick thing please don't expect her to keep this personality. It's not what I'm down for.**


	6. Messages

Hey guys, I'm back. Just made a Tumblr for my fanfics so send us a message on there to let me know which fics you want updated. If you have any new fic ideas or if you just want a chat.

blog/parissnowistrying

Peace out my lovelies


End file.
